Grim: a Mincraft Mobtalker Fanfic
by grimrephr
Summary: this is the story about a boy named Deven who was sucked into Minecraft. - i'll ask for OCs when I need them but post some if you want :D sry I'm not posting chapters quickly, I wright at school for the most part.
1. Prolouge and Chapter 1: Day

**Prologue: awaken**

Its been two months since the raid. My village was attacked by Shadows, creatures from the depths of the nether. I guess that makes it four months on minecraftia. I recently fought a ender dragon and suffered from it. We nearly killed each other until I called truce then I was returned to minecraftia on the surface. I returned to my house in a ravine's wall, high above the floor. I received a wound that could easily kill me, due to ender poison. the poison would turn me to an enderman and kill me. My friends Cupa and Silica injected their blood into me to slow the ender blood which in return made me a creeper spider hybrid. the poison was strong and made me part enderman as well. I am Deven and this is my story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Day**

light flooded into the ravine as the sun rose. I sat on the edge of the walkway in front of my door looking down into the ravine at the mindless mobs coating the floor.

"whacha doin'" Silica yawned while she talked.

"watching the mobs" I replied simply. Silica sat down next to me. She's like a sister to me, picking on me and other sisterly stuff, but a great friend. She is a spider however and likes pouncing on me to mess me up and throw me off, metaphorically speaking.

"Cupa's still asleep" Silica said

"Had a feeling" I said "Andr?"

"Shes feeding Simon" Silica was talking about my cat, Simon.

"Did you remind her not to let him out? I don't want Cupa hiding in my room for an hour again." I asked. Cupa is a creeper and creepers, for some reason, are all afraid of cats.

"Yep. I didn't forget this time" Silica answered.

"Well I'm going mining when the stampede is up" I informed. There was a stampede of mobs flooding in at dawn and out at dusk and if you got caught in it you would be killed by their attack or die from being trampled.

"Well make some food first I'm starving" Silica said and, as if in reply, her stomach growled. I got up and went inside to prepare us our favorite meal, Bacon-Steak, you can guess what that is.

Breakfast's smell was enough to wake Cupa and after the meal we were all well nourished. I headed out to mine when the stampede halted and decided to climb down the wall using my spider blood. While mining I was assaulted by a group of three skeletons and a creeper, I smiled and maneuvered myself until the creeper was aligned with me and the skeletons as they all fired simultaneously and killed the creeper. My purpose was to obtain a music disc which, for an unknown reason, creepers drop upon being killed by a skeleton and after I killed the three skeletons I checked the disk and it was the song blocks, my favorite.

After an hour of mining I had obtained twenty-three iron ore, forty coal, three gold ore, and four diamond, which is enough for a pic and a jukebox. After climbing half way up the ravine I saw Cupa and stopped, I thought about the diamond I had mined and decided to give one to Cupa for we were dating. I thought it would be an excellent gift.

"Cupa, I got you this" I held out the diamond.

"thank you" Cupa said with a big grin on her face as she took the diamond. "I'll need a place to put it though"

"I'll do some hunting for some leather and make a frame." I said "and you're welcome" I smiled.

I exited the ravine and walked to the forest across a bridge over a river. I had found the entrance to the ravine in the side of the mountainous island in the middle of the river which could be three hundred blocks wide, the island one hundred in size but the ravine is four hundred blocks. The ravine is extensive too as there are caves extending miles in every direction.

Once in the forest I found a herd of wild cattle and checked my inventory. I did find some wheat and decided instead of hunting them i'd farm them. And so I built a farm on the forest side of the bridge, complete with four furnaces, six large chests and a large plot of farmland, half for plants and half for animals. I gathered the herd and stored them in a section of the animal plot and breaded two more cows, killing two others for meat and leather, then I returned to the ravine.

"hey, I set up a farm across the bridge and its set up with plenty of storage if you need to store something, and I'll need some seeds for wheat farms." I yelled through the halls of my house to the rest of the group.

"Got it" I heard Silica say above me and I sidestepped, hearing a thud of her hitting the ground beside me. I laughed.

"Every time" I said between laughs.

"Ugh" Silica moaned

"But hey, you didn't move that time so I didn't feel you up there" I said, I can, using my spider blood, feel movement a huge distance away through vibrations in the ground, and so I never wear shoes.

"Then next time I wont talk" Silica said while getting up. " and I'll get you then"

I laughed again "yeah right"

"Trust me I will" Silica barked as I walked away

Upon entering my workshop I saw Cupa sitting in a chair on the far side of the room, looking at the diamond. "hiya" I waved and got to work in crafting some supplies and cooking the meat.

"Deven, how many diamonds did you mine?" Cupa asked

"Four" I answered "I'm planing to make a pic with the rest"

"Oh, that's awesome!" Cupa said happily

I finished the frame and placed the diamond in it and went to my room and set the frame above the door on the inside and yawned.

"It's getting late" Cupa informs me.

"Andr and Silica are asleep?" I asked

"Yep" Cupa said as she yawned and stretched.

I hop in bed and get comfortable as Cupa snuggles in next to me.


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

**Hey guys i'm back with chapter two. Have fun reading :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: New Friends

I opened my eyes and saw Cupa sitting on the edge of the bed, yawning and stretching. I sat up and me and Cupa both pulled up our hoods simultaneously. "mornin'" I said

"morning, I thought you'd sleep in" Cupa replied

i stood up and felt vibrations of someone coming to my door and pulled out both of my scythes "someones coming" I informed.

"o.k. i'll stay here" Cupa replied

i walked to the door and looked out the window "whos there" I yelled through the door

" I haven't even knocked yet" the girl said, she looked fourteen and had the same spider eye hair pins as silica with slightly bluer clothes and red hair. "name's Claive" she informed

I opened the door "come in, I'm Grimrephr" I said, using my nickname that I use for people I don't know I can trust. "what brought you here" I asked

" I saw the farm and the bridge and just walked here and saw the door, so I came to... visit" Claive said

"visit?" i asked

Clave rolled her eyes "fine, scavenge. thought this place would be abandoned and came to loot it" she said.

"that makes since" i said, nodding my head. " lem'me show you around"

After showing Claive to the workroom, living room, which contained a few wood chairs, an orange wool couch, and a small table, the guest rooms, Claive chose the one closest to the door but sai, and the furnace room, which contained 14 furnaces i had made with spare cobble i had nothing to do with.

"nice place" Claive said "but i gotta go, i hate caves, even though i'm a cave spider"

"well doors open come back when you need." i said waving. Claive waved back.

i walk into my room and realize that Cupa's not here. after searching for her i decide that she probably took a walk. i went outside to go mining and stumbled upon three mindless creepers and two mindless zombies and drew my scythes.

a creeper lurched to me and began to hiss. i jumped and moved my scythe to the nook of the back of its neck and pulled up taking its head with me before landing spinning and flinging the head at a zombie which smashed its head against the wall splattering blood and gore on the floor. the zombie wiped its face and charged at me, his nose had caved in. it swung at me and i side stepped before loping its arm off and slitting its throat. i grabbed its head and threw it under the feet of another hissing creeper tripping it and jumping back before it exploded sending the other creeper and bits of the zombie into walls. the creeper was no threat after the explosion and after throwing my scythe at it's chest.

after the fight i went mining and found nothing in the cave i was in before and returned home. a few moments later Cupa comes back and another man, oddly familiar, follows her in.

"who's he?" i asked

"a follower" Cupa answered in an agitated tone

"Taco Bell" he replied

"really" i said

"yep" Taco Bell replied

"you look like you went through a butcher shop. what happened?" Cupa asked

"mindless mobs" i answered "i'm gonna get my cloak cleaned in the river. please don't follow"

once i made it to the beach by the river i removed my cloak showing my bare chest and black pants. i grab my scythe and take a plastic cover to prevent cutting my cloak and using the now covered scythe i dipped the cloak in the water avoiding a splash so i didn't get wet and burned by the water.

after cleaning i examined my scars from the dragon fight. there lay two pitch black circles where it bit me on my side. fortunately nothing vital was damaged or destroyed. my skin was dark around the scars but skin further away would be brighter.

i waited for thirty minutes for the cloak to dry, spending the time fishing and looking around. when i put my cloak back on it was sun warmed and comfortable.

i was bored and looked around the island when a voice sounded in my head.

"are you happy?" the voice asked "is this what you wanted?"

"umm, what do you mean? who the heck are you?" i said looking around

"what if I took this away?" the voice asked "how would that feel?"

"Who are you!" i yelled into the wind "where are you!"

"in time you will know" the voice answered

"why me" i asked. the voice was silent

when i returned home my hood was down which was unusual because i never showed my face in my house aside from my room. Cupa looked up at me and put on a concerned look "you ok?" she asked

i was silent for i couldn't find the words to what happened. Cupa stood up and walked up to me. she hugged me and said "you worry me sometimes" i was shocked by the sudden hug but i still hugged back really tightly

"a voice in my head threatened me or something. said it could take all this away" i said. Cupa pulled off

"was it a man?" Cupa asked with a shocked expression

"yeah" i answered in a concerned voice

Cupa turned and mumbled something which i, using my improved hearing from the creeper blood, made out to be "oh no… no, no, no." and i put my hand on her shoulder

"what's wrong?" i asked even more concerned

"He's coming" Cupa said ignoring me "He's Free"


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

YAY I'm back with Chapter 3. I know I took my time but I took a break from writing so I could think better and then took forever to finish this but here it is. Have fun reading.

* * *

Chapter 3: Nightmare

"who's coming?" I asked loudly. Cupa wasn't talking so I went through the possibilities. there was only one. "it isn't Herobrine… is it?" I asked, Cupa simply nodded her head

"well... well… well" the voice returned "do you understand? I will take the throne."

"overthrow Notch? that's impossible" I said. Cupa looked at me with a confused face.

"who are you talking to?" she asked

" I wont just overthrow him… I'm going to kill him" Herobrine said "then I'll take Minecraftia, then Earth, then everything else."

"then i'll stop you… no matter how powerful you are." I said

"well have fun with that" He replied then paused ""maybe if I test you I'll see if you're a threat" my head flooded with pain and I blacked out

when I opened my eyes I was in a room full of mossy cobble lit by redstone torches. I stood up and looked around. I saw an exit and started to walk to it when Herobrine materialized in front of me.

" welcome to my nightmare" He said " I have a few test that could…. kill you. proceed to the exit."

as I walked to the iron door the floor opened up and I fell in but I latched on to the wall to stop my self. Herobrine peeked over the edge and I reached for him with the intent to pull him down with me. my hand went through his head and made me lose my grip and as I fell I turned and saw water. I was plummeting to the surface of it when I saw the elongated surface of the wall lower than the rest and kicked off it. then I landed on a tiled surface where I realized the undead around me. I reached for my scythe and found nothing was there. one zombie moaned behind me and I spun around. it held a sword and, after kicking it away, it dropped it. now wielding a sword I confronted the zombies.

I counted ten of them. this wouldn't be a problem if they weren't all holding iron swords. one zombie swung at me and I blocked and spun my sword to pull the zombie's sword out of it's hand. I picked up the sword and swung both at its neck slicing it's head off. a heard a crack and spun to block a black blade wielded by a whither skeleton. a cut by this blade can easily turn fatal. I jabbed the sword I wasn't using into the skeleton's eye socket and watched as the skull fragments flew out the back. the skeleton dropped but didn't die and I stabbed the backside of its skull finishing it off. the rest of the fight went on about the same and I opened the next door to the second test.

in the next room I saw a plethora of pressure plates, dispensers and rising and falling blocks coming out of the floor. I walked up to the array of traps and clicked a plate intentionally and an arrow whizzed from a dispenser. the system was simple, step on a plate and get shot by a dispenser. I walked over to the arrow protruding from the wall to inspect it. once I pulled it out of the wall I noticed a liquid where the arrow hit.

"poisoned arrows" I said to myself

"what else would they be?" Herobrine said as he materialized beside me

I sighed. I decided to inspect the hologram of Herobrine. while I was in the village that I arrived in when I came to Minecraftia the blacksmiths taught me a lot about tech. I knew how to build a lot of different technologies and how to tell one from the other. that includes creature from hologram.

"what are you doing" herobrine asked.

i could see the hologram fizzle slightly and it took a step toward me. I didn't feel the movement from its steps. the information would help to prevent mistakes further in the tests.

"answer me!" Herobrine yelled then sighed and said "fine" before swinging at me. I stood still and the floor started to tip under me and opened beside me.

"I suppose that was supposed to throw off my balance?" I asked while the floor closed beside me and straightened under me.

"so you know my swaps between hologram and real self, don't you?" he replied, dodging my question.

"your hologram fizzles and I can't feel its movement sooo, yeah I know the diff" I answered casually

"just get on with your tests" Herobrine said. walking away while fading out and disappearing.

"and i shall" I said turning around

I needed my powers and I didn't have them. that would make things difficult. I took it as a reminder to train myself without powers. I looked at the hall of traps. I saw points without pressure plates and places with wooden ones, it'd be helpful. Then I noticed a bow hooked to the wall beside me and grabbed it.

"I haven't used one of these yet. I need training with them." I said to myself. I pulled the arrow from the wall back on the bow, aiming it at the closest wooden pressure plate and releasing. It missed and hit the stone plate beside it.

"I realy need training" the arrow was on the stone pressure plate on the farthest side away from the wooden one.

after gathering a lot of arrows from the dispenser, which had about 47, and shooting half of them did I finally hit the wooden plate, which was the only path available. When I jumped to the plate I hit the plate behind it, causing an arrow to whizz millimeters by my thigh. it cut my cloak but not my leg and thus, didn't poison me. I could see a piston rising in front of an empty block and jumped for it. the piston lowered and my head hit a pressure plate. I got up on my hands and knees just as an arrow flew under my face. the arrow was so close that, even tho the arrow-head didn't hit me, the fetching did.

"whoa… that was close" I said with a sigh.

due to my hands being on the plate it stayed down and i stood up on it, and as soon as i did the piston rose behind me. I looked around and saw the last open spot before completing this puzzle. I jumped for it and it rose from the ground and stopped, causing me to collide into it with my stomach and flipping over it, putting me in a roll. soon i collided with the wall and stopped. i had rolled over the last two pressure plates but i was moving too fast for the arrows to hit me.

"that was a hassle." I sighed exhaustively

after inspecting myself I looked towards the door. I suppose I wasn't supposed to be here this long, and by that I mean Herobrine meant to keep me longer. It didn't matter though and I twisted the doorknob and my vision flooded with white light.

I regained consciousness and felt light drops of liquid hitting my cheek. I could tell that I was in bed. when I opened my eyes i saw Cupa kneeled over me, tears dripping from her closed eyes.

"hi." I said. Cupa opened her eyes in shock as I rose my self to a sitting position, which was stopped by Cupa hugging me tightly. "um…"

"you worried me…" she let go and put on a face of anger "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!"


	4. Chapter 4: Dragon

**Hi guys! welcome back to Grim. have a chapter. I cant find anything to say. soo... yeah. have fun reading.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dragon

I regained consciousness with my back to the stone wall behind me, and with Cupa standing over me, arms crossed with a disapproving glare.

"that hurt." I said, moaning as i got up. it should have killed me if i was human.

"It was supposed to, now don't just pass out like that." Cupa said relaxing a bit, I could see the worry in her eyes ease away.

"wasn't my fault Herobrine summoned me into his 'nightmare'" i said

"sorry about that then. thought you had died. from the nightmare and all." Cupa said

i brushed off the dirt on my cloak and looked at the wall. as i expected cracks erupted from a humanoid figure embedded in the wall. Cupa's slap is equivalent to being blown up by a supercharged creeper at point blank. and it hurt, a lot.

"anything happen while i was gone?" I asked

"no, silica and Andr went for a walk and Taco Bell is in the furnace room." Cupa answered

"well i'll go check on him then, when the girls get back tell them i'm up." i said walking out of my room.

as soon as i turned the corner to the hall that leads to the furnace room Taco Bell collided with me.

"what just happend! i heard an explosion!" Taco Bell said in shock

"Cupa slapped me." I said, Taco Bell looked at me weird

"It sounded like a creeper exploded though, how does that make sense?" Taco Bell questioned

"Cupa's a creeper. she can concentrate explosions to any part of her body. thus, she can slap with the force of a supercharged creeper." I answered

only after I walked Taco Bell out of the ravine and all the way to his small shack in a clearing in the forest did I see it. there was a humanoid figure suspended in the sky with dragon-like wings and tail protruding from its back. the figure grew visually as it came closer proving it was miles away. when i arrived at the island i climbed to the top and watched it come closer. after a six minute wait i could see features of the figure.

it had glowing purple eyes, its hair was black, and its face was feminin. it appeared to a enderdragon human hybrid. I couldn't see her body due to her horizontal position. she smiled as she flew to me. when she made it close she positioned herself to be vertical. she was wearing a grey short shirt, which exposed her stomach, black pants and shoe, and a enderdragon face wristband. A large scar was on her left side. the scar looked as if made by a scythe.

"Don't recognize me, don't you?" the girl said

"I don't think so" i answered.

"last time you saw me we weren't necessarily friends" she replied

"still no" I said

"and i didn't look like this." she said

after she said that i realized who she was. the enderdragon wristband, the scar, she was the dragon i had fought, two months ago.

"how'd that happen" I pointed at her

"when we called truce i began to be more peaceful, to the point where i stopped killing endermen in the end. when the next person came he wielded only magic and a sword made from obsidian, no armor. instead of rushing him and killing him i just landed in front of him. i could tell he wanted me to make the first move. then his face changed from anger to confusion, so i looked down and saw myself like this" she explained

"ok then…" I say before rain begins to fall.

I quickly grabbed the girl's arm and teleported to the entrance of the ravine.

"that reminds me. how did you survive the poison?" the she asked

"friends." I answered. just as i finished saying it Andr and Silica appear beside me.

I sighed from exhaustion because of the teleportation. my enderman blood is thin and i can't use it well so teleporting exhausts me quickly. that is why i don't teleport often.

Andr complained to me about the pain from the water and i looked at her. there wasn't a spec of water on her skin and barely any on her clothes. i sighed and pulled out a invention i built in the village. it's a aquasorber, or a gun that absorbs water. i switched the gun on and and the water on her flew to it. it was about an ounce of water.

"you baby." i said mockingly

"but its water!" Andr whined

"its an ounce of water. you barely got drizzled on." I replied

"Fine…" Andr gave up

The gun puttered and spat and then cut off. that was its last use.

"and there goes the last thing the village blacksmiths gave me" I sighed as the rain grew stronger

"so… um... where do i sleep?" the enderdragon girl asked.

"I need to dig out an extra room for that. also i need your name." i informed

"oh… um… i kinda need one. as a once feral enderdragon i never had a name aside from 'mighty dragon' or 'beast', dependent on the person." she replied

"how about… uhh… I got nothing" i contemplated.

"maybe… Dusk. yeah Dusk." the enderdragon, now Dusk, said and smiled.

"well i'll have andr do the honors of showing you around as i go and dig out a room. take your time." i went indoors to clear out a room.

I heard Silica ask why Dusk was here and then Dusk starting to explain before i closed the door.

when i got to the guest hall, as i like to call it, i looked at the two rooms, Taco bell's and Clive's. I normally built a room to the personality of the person. as so Taco Bell's room is decorated to the restaurant back on earth. Claire's room was decorated to represent the outdoors considering the fact that she hates caves, even though she's a cave spider. i guess the outdoors means something to her.

when i got to the end of the hall i pulled out an iron pic and looked at it. i felt like it was far too slow and decided to head to a workshop area in my house. there i gathered iron, redstone, wood, and leather. i began building a drill head with the iron, then progressed to a battery and a motor and built a leather wrapped wooden hilt for comfort. once i had put them together i started on testing the drill. i pulled a miniature cobblestone block and flicked my wrist so the miniature hit the wall. the miniature lightened and a cobble block appeared at the location of the flick. I switched on the drill and stuck it in the cobble and it quickly miniaturized the block. i picked it up.

"and an hours work pays off." I smiled

when i got back to the hall i noticed a third door. i opened it and saw dusk inside. she had decorated the room to look like the end.

"i guess i took to long."

"yeah, what were you doing for an hour?"

"makin' myself a drill so i could build your room easier"

"you mean dig my room?"

"yep. anyway i'm glad you got yourself situated" i walked away

when i started walking past the front door it swung open and colided with my face.

"GRIM" i heard Claive yell to me

"i'm over heer by the way" i answered holding my bleeding nose.

"a large group of people are headed this way. they're coming for you."


End file.
